Episode 6021 (6th May 2005)
Plot Violet's delighted when a friend invites her on a last-minute holiday to Ibiza. Ciaran fixes Cilla up with a job interview with a business mate in the "restaurant trade". Ian continues to treat Sally like dirt, making her do the office sandwich run. Cilla is interviewed by Mr Wong, she gets the job but is fed-up when she realises that she'll be working in Wong's Chippy on Rosamund Street. Insensitive Norris gets Keith to pay Angela's outstanding paper bill. Jason's upset and jealous when Violet tells him that she's going to Ibiza. Violet's furious when he tries to stop her but they kiss and make up and Violet leaves. Martin calls to see Keith. The conversation is awkward but Martin's relieved to find Keith is understanding. Cilla starts work in the chippy. Janice and Fiz enjoy calling in and taking the mickey. Ian tells Sally to get his suit dry-cleaned. She purposely puts it through a washing machine and then tumble dries. Ian's furious. Norris likens himself to his mother and her meticulous ways. He recalls chopping the pointy ends off Angela Hawthorne's golf tees just before they divorced. Cilla's finished work and having a drink. Eileen and Janice continue to goad her about her new job. Cilla's furious. Cast Regular cast *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Penny King - Pauline Fleming Guest cast *Ian Davenport - Philip Bretherton *Mr Wong - Daryl Kwan *Rocky - Tony Xu Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Garden *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Wong's Chippy *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Mr Wong's business premises *Davenports - Showroom and office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Les is delighted when Cilla gets a job serving fish and chips - though it doesn't look like she's cut out for a life of customer care; Violet refuses to back down when Jason asks her not to go on a girls' holiday to Ibiza; and Ian continues to make Sally's life miserable, so she seeks revenge. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,620,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Fiz Brown (about Cilla Brown): "She always did have a chip on her shoulder, now she's got a shop-full." Category:2005 episodes